Arlessa
Arlessa is currently the Capital of the Imperial Empire, a large collection of provinces founded by Tarvala. A large city full of many people of different walks of life; it commands respect and is the base of the Grand Church of Arlessa, the orthodox faith of the church of Tarvala. Pre Tarvala and the Eternal War Arlessa began as a small mining outpost, sporting no more than 50 people at most and the buildings existing only of a miners barracks and a tavern. At the time, it was not called Arlessa, yet the name has been lost in the mist of time. Tarvala came in to the tavern and listened to mortals despair of the persecution of the fey, and how they wished to rule themselves. Hearing the men, Tarvala revealed himself as the Son of Markoth, and began planning with the people to overthrow the fey and win themselves freedom. It was here were Tarvala met Arlyss who would have a major outcome in his future. The year 218 came about and Tarvala began his war against the fey, in a war that would become the Eternal War. The outpost grew and changed into a military camp, with more people arriving every day to throw the shackles of fey dominance off. It was here that Tarvala taught magic to the mortal races, and with numbers and magic on their side, Tarvala and his forces were slowly winning. However, time passed and Arlyss, the woman that Tarvala had grown to love, grew ill and began to die. Tarvala asking his father for a miracle lay with her, and she gave birth to a child, later dying. Tarvala buried her in the camp, telling his followers that the ground they stood on would become the city of Arlessa, a city devoted to the woman he loved, and made as a capital for the people he adored. He went forth and challenged the leader of the fey to a duel, returning three days later announcing the war was over, and that today marked the birth of the Tarvalan Empire. It was the year 300. Peace and Assasination of Tarvala The camp changed and grew into a great city, the tomb of Arlyss becoming incorporated into the Grand Palace of the Emperor. As Tarvala began to conquer new territories around Arlessa, the city itself grew larger and more beautiful with every passing year, with art flourishing and the Grand Church of Arlessa was formed. The city continued to grow with other settlements forming nearby until a day in the year 330…the day Tarvala was killed. Tarvala was slain by three half fey “elves” who wished an end to Tarvala, and tried to get his heir, who managed to flee the capital. Fingers were pointed and blame was placed, ending with the execution of the Head Priest of Camdoria, who was visiting Arlessa with his son to ease tensions growing in Camdoria, and the sullying of Rawnblade honour, who would withdraw from the Empire for 700 years. Arlessa was soon attacked by rebels who would form the Royalist Alliance, a group of Kingdoms that wanted independence from the Empire. While they made off with Arlessa’s banner (a magical relic), Arlessa itself was defended and the rebels driven off. However, more rebels joined in the fighting every day into a conflict that would only end in the year 363…the War of Strife. The War of Strife The War of Strife, besides the opening attack on Arlessa saw very few battles actually focused on it, but in the surrounding areas and beyond. However, the conflict took the majority of resources from the Empire, and Arlessa stopped expanding, instead became a military camp once more with the plan to wipe out the Royalist Alliance and take back their land. Walls were built and Arlessa saw mainly peace. But in the year 335, the city was attacked once more, but not with armies, but high magic ritual. The result was devastating on Arlessa itself, the walls crumbled and fell, mainly buildings were damaged and fires spread. This act created fear of magic in the Empire, but it made them hate the Royalists, and planned a counter attack for six years that resulted in the Fall of Versano, earning the enimity and hate of Camdoria forever. The damage to Arlessa was repaired and defences improved. Aftermath and present day The war finally came to a close at the year of 363, with huge loses of life to both sides, and peace was declared which lasted for time. The rulers of the Empire built the Hollow Wall in the Hollow Fields as a barrier between the Imperial province and the Royalist Alliance. Arlessa flourished once more and the population grew, and Arlessa became one of the greatest cities of the world of Markoth.